A Day in the Life of Sorelenar Re post
by lunar-hippo
Summary: Okay I've re posted this story with some revisions. Still its the same story. Sorelenar and Vadraden from ShadowWeaver and Tree Covered Area. This is guy on guy if you no like this just don't read it. Rated M for Mature situations and some language. Wow belongs to Bliz. These characters belong to me.


Sorelenar sat staring at the chess board in front of him. He moved a piece placing his opponent in check. Umbras frowned and comically flung the board into the air in a true rage quit moment. She stormed off leaving Sorelenar speechless and still staring at the spot the board had been "um okay" he said to himself. Sorelenar felt quite sad he didn't have anyone to talk to. This was worse than when he was a child and no one would play with him out of respect since he was kind of the Prophet's son. He picked up the board and its pieces and put them back into his bag. He wondered aimlessly around the Exodar every now and then he'd hear one of his 'ex' students whisper something to a friend. This disappointed him. He was a powerful draenei protection paladin and he was being shunned by his own students. In fact many simply stopped showing up at all the only students he had left were of course female. The light had yet to abandon him or really any other paladin or priest who felt more attached to the same sex.

As he walked back to his modest apartment in the hall of lights he noticed an elf standing at the door, leaning on it in a relaxed care free manner. This elf was of course a very familiar person by now and he couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face. "Hello" the elf said, at this Sorelenar planted his lips over the elf's. Vadraden groaned and opened his mouth to let his lover explore him. And explore he did Sorelenar ran his hands up and down Vadraden's sides and back. He put a strong hand to the elf's bare chest pressing him against the door. As things began to heat up they were interrupted by a sharp whistle. The pair looked over to where it had come from to see Umbras holding her hand up with her index figure and thumb touching in an 'O' shape as she winked at them. Vadraden frowned, opened the door, and dragged the draenei in with him. As soon as the door was closed he pressed Sorelenar forcefully into the metal door and began kissing him passionately as he ground his hips into the others.

Sorelenar felt so good, everything that had been weighing him down vanished as Vadraden licked, kissed, and bit at his neck. Just as quickly as the pleasure had come it was gone, Sorelenar's eyes shot open and he looked at his lover with a mix of confusion and sadness. "Aw don't give me that look I'm just going to make dinner and after that we can play all we want" said Vadraden in a baby talk sort of way. "now just go sit over there and I'll make something tasty". Sorelenar collapsed onto the sofa/couch thing and spread out on it as he watched Vadraden go to work with some strange plants and a meat he wasn't familiar with to make some nightelf dish that would probably taste pretty good he just hoped it wouldn't take long. After awhile Vadraden had finished cooking cleaned up the mess he made and brought the plates and utensils to the living area where Sorelenar was lounging.

The two sat back and enjoyed the meal talking about their day. Vadraden telling a story about how a goblin had snuck into Darnassus and made a run the temple of Elune. The Arch Druid had just turned into a bear to maul the hell out of him when the High Priestess who had not noticed the goblin said something to him causing him to spin around to look at her. The goblin still running toward him slipped on a puddle and slammed right face first into the Arch druids 'bear ass'. This made the Arch Druid jump and he came down right on top of the goblin. This of course crushed the goblin to death and every one had a good laugh. When the pair had finish Vadraden stood to go wash the plates, Sorelenar took them from his hands. His eyes half lidded, he set them on the coffee table he had gotten from Gilnean carpenters. Vadraden emptied the last of his wine still in his glass and let the draenei drag him into the next room.

Their tongues danced between their mouths as they fell into the bed quickly becoming tangled in the blankets as they pulled desperately at one another's clothes. The pants were quickly removed and Sorelenar's shirt was actually torn to shreds as the elf's claws dragged across his lover harshly. Sorelenar never really liked rough sex before but, he had to give it to the elf he was good at convincing people into trying something new and they normally liked it. Sorelenar could already see how this would play out, the way things were going and how Vadraden was going at it like an animal. He could see the elf would be topping this time. Though Sorelenar would give it a good fight. The two of them wrestling and grinding. The fight for dominance was only natural, both the men did have wives at one point. Sorelenar's had been killed on Draenor and Vadraden's simply left him and took one of his daughters leaving the other to die with him while he slept. Sorelenar suddenly felt clawed hands on his thighs spreading his legs. He looked up to meet the bright golden eyes glazed over from lust, perfect lips swollen from kissing, white fangs set in a mouth steadily panting out heated breath, and all of this framed by long purple hair. Sorelenar growled with lust and Vadraden smiled a devilish grin as his hand descended to rub his lover's entrance.

"Sorel how bad do you want it" Vadraden asked feeling the draenei needed to suffer. Sorelenar whimpered as the elf just barely touched the tip of his hardened shaft. Sorelenar's eyes narrowed and the grin on the elf's face vanished to a look of shock when his hair was grabbed and his head yanked toward the draenei's cock. Sorelenar moaned loudly as the elf was forced to take in his cock. Vadraden sighed around the draenei's length as he began to suck. Sorelenar couldn't help squirming about as his lover deep throated him over and over again. The pleasure was just to good. He sighed as he had to pull out, the elf giving him one last lick across the head before he switched to the draenei's ass. Sorelenar gasped then closed his eyes as he focused on the wonderful tongue the elf had. His eyes shot open and he moaned when Vadraden shoved two of his fingers into the ring of muscle. He threw is hooved legs into the air and across his lover's back as the fingers scissored him open. He bucked wildly back into the fingers when a third was added.

Vadraden thrust and dug his fingers making his lover scream in pleasure. He was good at this he knew just where the draenei's sweet spot was. Seeing that the draenei was breathless and shaky he decided to stop torturing him and to get right to the point. He aimed his dick right for Sorelenar's opening and buried himself in one thrust. Sorelenar cried out wrapping his arms around the elf shaking from the sudden roughness. Vadraden stroked the soft black hair of his lover while murming soothing words as he waited for him to relax. Blue-silver eyes met gold as Vadraden gently laid his lover down back on the bed. They kissed once more as the thrusts began, every thrust ran over Sorelenar's sweet spot causing him to moan and tangle his fingers in the elf's purple locks. Sorelenar began to drool not feeling disappointed for a second about being on bottom. This didn't last long as Vadraden flipped them so that he was laying down and Sorelenar was sitting on his dick. Sorelenar's tongue slid from his mouth as the elf's cock plowed even deeper. The draenei began to bounce up and down on the elf moaning as he was impaled over and over.

Vadraden could feel the cum in his balls boil as his lover's hot walls tightened and loosened. The pleasure was driving him crazy he had to cum and soon. He looked up at the draenei pleasuring himself and began to stroke him in time. Sorelenar's breath became ragged as he neared his limit. Looking down at his lover he could tell by the elf's closed eyes and silent desperate moans he wouldn't last long. Sorelenar felt himself begin to release and he forced himself down hard against his loves cock then reached back messaging the elf's balls and squeezing them. They both cried out and shook as their orgasms consumed them. Sorelenar noted as he removed himself from the nightelf's lap, the elf groaning as his cock slid out, that his legs had never felt so sore in all his life. He lay next to his lover pulling the blankets over them. They both sighed contently as they fell asleep. Meanwhile in the kitchen Psystar stared at the wall, eye twitching as she finished washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen(the kitchen part because Vadraden couldn't clean worth a damn) why did this always happen to her.


End file.
